Entre les lignes
by Bilko
Summary: Ou une interprétation des elipses faites par la série : ce qui a pu éventuellement se passer, pendant les deux premières saisons, entre John Bates et Anna Smith... derrière notre dos. Traduction depuis l'anglais de la fic de Renee712 (id : 4108684), "Between the lines" (id : 8327521).
1. Le soupirant

**Cette fiction a été écrite par Renee712, en anglais, et publiée sous le titre de "Between the lines".**

**La voici traduite pour les lecteurs (lectrices ?) français. Rappelons tout de même qu'aucun des personnages de la série TV Downton Abbey ne nous appartient.**

**Les chapitres seront publiés au fur et à mesure de la traduction, à un rythme... inégal ? Juste pour la surprise !**

* * *

Elle scintillait comme un lever de soleil, se tenant hors de l'église, vêtue d'une robe jaune et coiffée d'un chapeau à fleurs bleues : l'incarnation de l'été, pensa-t-il. Puis elle vint vers lui. Avec cet air fier, le menton haut.

- Mr Bates, dit-elle, sur ce ton chantant qu'elle prenait toujours en prononçant son nom.

- Miss Smith, répondit-il. Avez-vous apprécié l'office ?

- Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous bien m'accompagner pour le retour ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-il, lui offrant son bras.

Elle avait été légèrement froide avec lui depuis qu'elle était revenue de Londres. Il ne savait pas si cela était parce qu'elle craignait qu'il lui en veuille de cette initiative, ou à cause de ce qu'elle y avait découvert. Depuis leur discussion lors de la garden party, elle semblait tenter à nouveau de saisir toutes occasions possibles pour passer du temps avec lui. D'instaurer une sorte d'amitié. Il en était heureux.

Anna était magnifique, loyale et très vive. Mais également enjouée, et recherchait le contact. Il appréciait particulièrement cela chez elle, elle était d'une excellente compagnie. Elle conservait ces qualités ce jour-là, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus en elle. Elle semblait… préparer quelque chose.

Ils marchaient lentement, plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, à vrai dire, même si l'on tenait compte de son handicap. Il s'en fallut peu de temps pour que le groupe eut pris une bonne avance sûr eux. Elle se saisit de l'occasion.

- Allons… commença-t-elle. Mr Molesley m'a dit que j'avais un soupirant.

Elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Il resta silencieux un moment, laissant un flot d'expressions traverser son visage : surprise, inquiétude, crainte et pour finir… soulagement.

- Je… commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Anna, je… je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le droit, je n'aurais rien dû lui dire.

Il marmonnait comme un enfant et elle trouva cela adorable.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée que j'eus pu plaire à quelqu'un.

Elle souriait. Il était heureux qu'elle sourie.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? questionna-t-il, haussant les sourcils.

- Je suis troublée, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi avez-vous confié vos pensées et vos sentiments à Mr Molesley… et pas à moi ?

- Je ne le pouvais pas, Anna. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais… vous ne les rejetez pas ?

Leur conversation avait perdu de sa légèreté. Il était devenu sérieux, et sembla soudainement triste.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne les rejetait pas.

- Auriez-vous souhaité… commença-t-elle lentement. Que je ne vous en parle pas ? Que je me taise ? N'êtes-vous pas content de savoir… même si c'est tout ce à quoi nous pouvons prétendre… savoir ?

- Oui, je suis content de savoir, heureux que vous me l'ayez dit. Mais c'est différent, pour moi, Anna. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir d'avoir des prétendantes potentielles… vous, oui. Je ne voudrais pas que ce que je dise ou fasse… vous détourne d'un prétendant éventuel.

Une expression étrange glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle sembla un chat sur le point de sauter sur une souris.

- Non… pas Mr Molesley ?

Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- Non, de préférence, pas Mr Molesley.

- Vous êtes exaspérant, souffla-t-elle, recommençant à marcher. Mais ses yeux ne soutenaient pas ses mots. Ils pétillaient, comme ils le faisaient si souvent.

- De même, conclut-il avec un sourire.


	2. Le télégramme

Le dîner dans la salle à manger des domestiques aurait pu être déplaisant. L'endroit était étroit, toutes les conversations y raisonnaient. Il y avait peu de nourriture, et pour couronner le tout, ils avaient droit au même bouillon trois soirs dans la semaine. Mais c'était le moment favoris de Mr Bates. Il avait appris, depuis plusieurs mois qu'Anna n'était pas du matin. Elle avait besoin d'avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner et son mug de thé avant de pouvoir rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à affronter la journée. Néanmoins, au dîner… elle était causante et pleine d'esprit. Elle souriait et riait sans arrêt. C'était le paradis.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils venaient de s'attabler devant leur bon vieux bouillon, Mr Carson apporta un télégramme à Anna. Cela sembla l'attrister, son visage changea. Elle se leva immédiatement et sortit de la pièce. Il l'entendit toquer à la porte de Mrs Hughes.

- Pourquoi Anna ? Quel est le problème ?

Mais la porte se referma et il ne put en entendre davantage.

Il était inquiet.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Bates entendit Anna monter l'escalier. Mrs Hughes entra dans la cuisine, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il voulut lui poser la question, mais la pièce était pleine et il n'appréciait pas le regard que lui lançaient O'Brien et Thomas. Il attendit suffisamment longtemps pour se retrouver seul avec Mrs Hughes.

Elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui.

- Sa grand-mère est décédée subitement. Elle m'a demandé de vous tenir au courant. Elle partira demain, par le train de neuf heures.

Il voulait lui parler, mais comment ? Elle servirait le souper et préparerait ensuite les demoiselles pour le coucher. Peut-être ne l'apercevrait-t-il même pas, et pourrait encore moins lui parler. Il vaqua à ses tâches, lançant constamment des regards par dessus son épaule, s'arrêtant pour prêter oreille au moindre bruit, espérant que ce serait elle. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Montant lentement les escaliers, il la vit disparaître dans le couloir des dames. Il l'avait manquée, elle allait se coucher.

Il entra dans sa chambre et commença à retirer ses chaussures. Ses pensées se bousculaient. Combien de temps partirait-elle ? Avait-elle tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour son voyage ? Était-elle seule, pleurant, sans personne pour la consoler ? Il jeta un regard vers son lit, conscient qu'il était fou de penser qu'il pourrait trouver le sommeil. Il descendit et sortit, l'air de la nuit lui emplissant les poumons. S'asseyant sur sa caisse habituelle, il entendit la porte de service s'ouvrir et craint un instant que ce fut O'Brien ou Thomas. Mais c'était Anna.

- J'espérais vous voir avant de partir, dit-elle, couvrant ses épaules d'une couverture.

Les jours étaient toujours chauds, mais les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches. Il sourit et tapota la caisse à ses côtés pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle prit appui et y accéda par un petit bond. À chaque fois qu'elle bondissait, ou sautait, ou même faisait une révérence, cela lui rappelait combien elle était jeune. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, et elle semblait épuisée.

- Mrs Hughes m'a mis au courant, dit-il.

Il tourna les épaules vers elle pour la regarder.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, répondit-elle.

- Je suis content, je me serais en effet inquiété si vous aviez filé sans rien dire, poursuivit-il avec un hochement de tête. Savez-vous comment cela est arrivé ?

- Pas encore, mes parents sont sur le point d'installer le téléphone, ainsi la seule chose dont je sois au courant est que ce fut brutal.

Mr Bates tenait ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle, avait les siennes près de ses hanches. Il aurait été si facile de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Chose qu'il fit. Elle fut clairement surprise, mais sembla également reconnaissante. Elle lui lança un faible sourire. Cette si petite partie de son corps qu'il touchait était mince et douce, et si chaude.

- Comment était-elle ? demanda-t-il.

Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle était forte, mais peut-être un peu idiote parfois. Elle était intelligente et voyait tout. Elle l'était trop, parfois, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais elle pouvait aussi être adorable, si quelqu'un le méritait. Et sévère, aussi.

- Cela me rappelle quelqu'un, avança-t-il en souriant d'un air malin.

- J'espère bien que je suis un peu comme elle, sourit-elle à son tour. Quand pépé est mort…

Mr Bates sentit son estomac se contracter à l'expression « pépé ». Quel était donc ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui ? Elle continua.

- Elle vint vivre avec moi, père et mère, et les filles.

« Les filles » : Mr Bates avait appris plus tôt qu'elle avait trois jeunes sœurs. Anna avait huit ans quand elles étaient nées, triplées. Elle les aimait beaucoup et il savait qu'elles lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- Elle a vécu avec nous presque sept ans, nous étions très proches.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Elle essayait à tout prix de retenir ses larmes, et il espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de sa présence.

Chaque geste de Mr Bates était toujours réfléchi et programmé, mais cette fois-ci, il sortit de sa réserve, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui, alors qu'elle rougissait de nouveau. Maintenant sa main dans la sienne, il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Elle se laissa alors aller à ses larme. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le lui offrit : elle le prit, murmurant un « merci ».

Après quelques instants, elle se rassit :

- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous noyer de larmes.

Et elle sourit à nouveau.

- C'est absurde, je suis heureux de vous aider, comme je le peux. C'est pour cette raison qu'existent les amis, n'est-ce pas ? affirma-t-il, les coins de ses yeux se plissant à son sourire.

Et Anna sentit un chatouillement, à l'intérieur, proche de son nombril.

- Oui, dit-elle. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que les amis existent.

Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en prononçant le mot « amis ».

Elle n'était pas dupe : ils savaient tous deux que le mot « ami » était un terme peu approprié à ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

La jeune femme retrouva sa place contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment. Si longtemps qu'Anna avait lentement glissé dans un léger sommeil. C'était une sensation magique. Ses paupières étaient closes et sa respiration calme : il déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Elle sentait le citron, ou quelque chose comme cela. Elle s'étira et murmura :

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Elle se leva et se dirigea, encore toute endormie, vers la porte de service. Elle se retourna alors et le regarda. Elle n'osait pas lui poser à nouveau la question, mais il savait exactement quelle phrase lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Anna, commença-t-il. Vous allez me manquer.

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança alors était large et brillant, le plus étincelant qu'il eut jamais vu.

- Vous allez me manquer aussi, Mr Bates, répondit-elle.

Elle fit volte face, et partit


	3. Une bonne soirée

Il l'observait à travers la foule. Elle semblait si jeune, aux côtés de William, Daisy et Mrs Patmore. C'était l'une des rares occasions où Daisy et Mrs Patmore pouvaient s'aventurer hors de Downton, et Anna avait fait son affaire de faire en sorte qu'elles s'amusent. C'était la veille d'Halloween, et les Grantham préparaient une fête pour l'occasion. Ils avaient donné leur soirée aux domestiques afin de les remercier pour les efforts qu'ils auraient à fournir le jour suivant. Il la regardait toucher le bras de William en riant à l'une de ses plaisanteries. Puis le regard de la jeune femme circula et trouva les yeux de Mr Bates. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire rayonnant. Elle était toujours rassurante, il n'avait jamais l'occasion d'être jaloux. Il savait que ces gestes chez elle étaient innocents. Elle tenait à William. Elle tenait à eux tous, mais néanmoins, elle l'aimait, lui. Cela l'emplit d'espoir, de fierté et… de désir. Mais cela le fit également se sentir coupable de voler son affection, de voler sa jeunesse. Il lui montrait tellement peu son attachement. Il aurait voulu lui témoigner ardemment cet attachement, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'était convaincu qu'il devait lui parler, quelque chose en lui se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'aimer autant qu'elle le méritait, jamais.

Anna avait vu Mrs Patmore tremper des pommes dans le caramel. Sa mère le faisait aussi pour elle et ses sœurs quand elles étaient petites, et Anna était sûre que Mrs Patmore l'avait vue lorgner ce geste : elle lui en avait laissée une près de son assiette, couverte de cacahuètes. Sa nuit semblait ne jamais devoir finir. Elle mangea plus tard que tous les autres, si tard qu'il semblait que tout le monde était déjà allé se coucher. Elle réchauffa son bouillon et mangea son pain dans la salle des domestiques, vide et sombre. Anna aimait cette ambiance. C'était agréable d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle. Elle lança un regard vers la chaise vide de Mr Bates. Elle n'aurait néanmoins pas refusé un peu de compagnie…

Malgré l'heure tardive, l'atmosphère était presque étouffante dans la maison. Elle lava son assiette et emporta sa pomme à l'extérieur.

Il faisait étonnamment chaud pour un mois d'octobre, le ciel était d'un bleu profond.

Bates la trouva assise sur leur caisse habituelle. Elle croquait presque joyeusement dans sa pomme, balançant les pieds.

- Vous semblez épuisée, dit-il, prenant place près d'elle.

Elle eut un sourire fatigué.

- Tous ces costumes, honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment les filles font pour les porter. Celui de Lord Grantham n'a pas l'air simple non plus.

Elle passa sa langue pour recueillir le caramel gouttant de sa pomme. Il avait dû l'observer trop fixement, car elle s'arrêta soudainement et inclina sa tête, d'un air adorable.

- Ce n'était pas très difficile, dit-il finalement. Seulement ennuyeux. Comment était la fête ?

- Réussie, soupira-t-elle. Mais lady Mary a eu une soirée difficile.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Oh… Je pense qu'elle est encore amoureuse de Mr Crawley.

Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

- C'est bien que vous soyez amies, car elle a tout de même une sévère réputation.

- Elle n'est pas plus sévère qu'elle est honnête, dit-elle. Elle voit seulement les choses de façon plus manichéenne que la plupart des gens…

- Fait-elle cela pour se protéger ? Pensez-vous qu'elle a peur de souffrir ?

- Peut-être bien… mais je pense qu'elle craint davantage de faire souffrir les autres. Elle n'aime pas se sentir responsable de ce que les gens peuvent ressentir, en bon ou en mal.

- Bien vu… et bien dit, conclut-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et croqua le dernier morceau de sa pomme.

- Vous vous êtes régalée, j'ai l'impression ? affirma-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Oh, oui, lui sourit-elle.

- Vous avez un peu de caramel, là… ajouta-t-il en montrant la commissure de ses propres lèvres.

D'un coup de langue, elle essuya sa lèvre inférieure. « Pauvre de moi… pensa-t-il ». Il était sûr que son visage le trahissait. Son corps n'allait pas tarder à s'en charger, en tout cas.

- Est-ce que je l'ai eu ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire ingénu.

C'était-là un sourire délicieux. Il eut raison de lui.

- Non, vous ne l'avez pas eu.

Et il se pencha vers elle, déposant ses lèvres au coin des siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Puis il laissa courir sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. Salée et douce à la fois, elle avait le goût d'une sucrerie. Elle le perdrait… Elle émit un petit son surpris, mais ce baiser la laissa abasourdie. Il tourna davantage le visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau, plus franchement, cette fois-ci. Laissant tomber sa pomme, elle entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche, elle laissa leurs langues se caresser. Lui, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, laissa ses bras l'encercler et il la rapprocha de lui. Il voulait la tenir serrée, si proche qu'il pourrait ainsi graver dans son corps et sa mémoire chaque seconde de ce moment. Encore eut-il fallu qu'il eut pu penser. Il se contenta de savourer ce baiser, leur premier baiser. Elle laissait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, et il réalisa combien être caressé et serré par une femme lui avait manqué. Mais avait il seulement déjà été étreint avec tant de passion ?

Après de longues minutes, il s'écarta d'elle. Elle lui lança un léger gémissement réprobateur, et quand il put enfin voir son visage, il s'aperçut que ses yeux et sa bouche étaient restés largement ouverts sous le choc.

Elle inspira profondément, lissa sa jupe et dit d'un air sérieux :

- Je n'étais pas sûre que vous en seriez capable.

Mais elle souriait. Il feint un froncement de sourcils, puis ils se levèrent. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il prit sa main.

- Bien sûr, que j'en étais capable.

Ils souriaient tous deux légèrement, alors qu'elle sentait ses genoux trembler légèrement. Ils rentrèrent et prirent la direction des escaliers, où il lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Étendue dans son lit, passant rêveusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Anna se demanda… avait-elle seulement déjà passé une aussi bonne soirée ?


	4. Dormir

Un feu, il était en train d'allumer un feu. Et il était tellement beau. Elle l'avait pensé dès la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. Grand, ces cheveux sombres, ces yeux noirs… mais avec ce sourire si compréhensif, si doux. Sa voix, si grave et intraitable soit-elle, pouvait être si suave que parfois le cœur d'Anna n'y résistait pas.

Il semblait très concentré et ses yeux étaient plissés. Il était ennuyé, à ce qu'elle voyait. Était-ce la situation délicate dans laquelle ils étaient qui le gênait, ou bien l'ambiguïté qui existait maintenant entre eux, depuis ce baiser ? Elle préférait opter pour la première solution.

Branson s'était violemment foulé le genou, et tous s'inquiétaient que sa jambe soit cassée. Mr Bates s'était porté volontaire pour le conduire à l'hôpital et Mrs Hughes avait demandé à Anna de l'accompagner, pensant sans doute que les femmes savent mieux soulager la douleur. Ils avaient donc déposé Branson à destination et étaient sur le chemin du retour quand la roue avant droite de la voiture avait éclaté, les laissant bloqués sur la route. Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer à pieds. Elle, aurait pu. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire. Ils devraient attendre le lever du jour.

Elle trouva deux couvertures et le panier de pique-nique préparé par Daisy pour le midi. Il restait du cidre, un peu de pain et du fromage. Elle espérait que cela serait assez. Il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman depuis leur baiser. Il l'avait à peine frôlée : sa main touchait parfois la sienne, son genoux se reposait contre le sien pendant le diner, il la guidait par le bras au passage d'une porte…

Elle ne le blâmait pas. Elle était somme toute toujours choquée qu'il ait osé l'embrasser. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver qu'il témoigne avec tant d'évidence son attachement. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette façon, elle n'avait quasiment jamais été embrassée, d'ailleurs… Oui, il y avait bien ce garçon de ferme, juste avant qu'elle quitte le domicile familial pour venir à Downton, qui avait l'habitude de lui dérober quelques baisers. Ils n'avaient pas été très plaisants, au final. Le baiser de Mr Bates, en revanche, était très différent. Doux, tout d'abord… plus que doux, en fait. Il y avait ce quelque chose qui lui avait retourné entrailles. Elle voulait l'embrasser, encore et encore, et encore.

Elle versa le cidre dans deux mugs et commença à avaler le sien à petites gorgées, le dos appuyé contre un gros rondin de bois, profitant de la chaleur de la couverture qu'elle avait lancée sur ses épaules, et de celle du feu. Elle tenta un regard vers Mr Bates. Il était resté muet comme une tombe. Ils étaient seuls. Complètement seuls. Ne pouvait-il pas au moins lui parler ? Combien d'opportunités comme celle-ci auraient-ils ? Peu, assurément. Elle se rassurait en se disant qu'un jour, elle serait peut-être Mrs Bates, même s'il lui fallait survivre à l'actuelle Mrs Bates. Elle aurait droit à une nuit de noces à soixante ans. Une nuit de noce… elle frissonna à cette pensée.

- Avez-vous froid, Anna ?

Pas vraiment, la couverture et le feu la réchauffaient, mais elle préférait ne pas nier.

- À peine, Mr Bates… Mais ne vous en souciez pas, je ne vais pas tarder à retrouver un peu de couleurs.

Il lui sourit légèrement. Elle frissonna de nouveau.

- Venez ici, proposa-t-il.

Elle enroula la couverture autour de ses épaules et s'avança vers lui. Alors qu'elle approchait, il ouvrit sa couverture pour elle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, blottissant son corps tout contre le sien, alors qu'il l'entourait d'un bras. Le visage de la jeune femme se posa dans son cou.

Si Anna avait dû mourir sur le moment, elle aurait eu une belle fin. Elle respira son odeur, il resserra sa poigne.

- Est-ce mieux ainsi ? questionna-t-il.

- Mmh… bien mieux, merci, Mr Bates.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

Il soupira et elle sentit son souffle tout contre ses cheveux.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé, cela n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dormi à l'extérieur de toute ma vie, sourit-elle.

« Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais dormi avec un homme », songea-t-elle. L'odeur de Bates était ravissante. Une odeur où se mêlaient le feu crépitant, les feuilles tombant à l'automne, et les épices. « Un peu comme un Noël ».

- Maintenant, fermez vos beaux yeux bleus Anna, et essayez de dormir, conseilla-t-il.

Elle se redressa légèrement et le regarda.

- Vous pensez que mes yeux sont jolis ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il ferma les paupières, feignant le sommeil, puis répondit :

- Je pense que toute votre personne est belle, Anna.

Anna était plus que surprise qu'il ait osé lui faire ce compliment. Il n'avait jamais rien dit qu'elle n'aurait pu prendre pour de l'affection.

- Mais, Mr Bates, vous ne m'avez jamais vue entièrement…

Il ouvrit un œil. Elle aimait le déstabiliser de temps en temps, spécialement à ce moment là, alors qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, nul travail à faire qui lui permettrait de fuir. Elle ne savait pas bien quelle réaction elle espérait obtenir de lui, mais ce n'était pas un baiser. Bien qu'un baiser eut occupé une des premières places sur la liste de ses souhaits.

Ce fut très différent de leur premier baiser. Il s'étendit sur elle, étonnamment léger, ses bras, puissants, sous sa nuque et autour de sa taille. La main dans les boucles blondes de ses cheveux. Sa bouche était chaude, ses lèvres douces, et très curieuses… Il semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser ce baiser, avant de le rompre brutalement, la regardant et arborant un sourire victorieux.

- Voilà une magnifique façon de vous faire taire, lança-t-il.

Elle rit tout contre lui, il sourit, et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un baiser pouvait faire cet effet. Son estomac se retournait, son cœur manquait des battements, et elle sut exactement ce que les autres filles ressentaient quand elles prétendaient qu'un baiser les avait « fait fondre ». Elle ouvrit sa bouche et il glissa sa langue tout contre la sienne. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne et fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à entourer son poignet pour défaire son bouton de manchette. Une fois la voie libérée, elle fit aller sa petite main le long de son bras, jusqu'à son coude. Il l'embrassa plus profondément. Elle caressa son coude, et fit lentement redescendre sa main le long de son avant bras, prenant la peine de laisser ses ongles marquer sa peau. Il eut un gémissement légèrement rauque tout contre sa bouche avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, tendrement, précautionneusement. Puis il redevint tendre et laissa place à sa langue, avant de prendre cette lèvre entre les siennes. « Comme cela pouvait être bon », pensait-elle. « Très, très bon. ». Anna sentait ses joues s'empourprer et, alors qu'elle avait descendu sa main jusqu'à sa taille, il rompit leur baiser. Bates reprit de la hauteur et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait tout près des yeux. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait cette chose… être mari et femme, pouvoir l'aimait de cette façon tous les jours. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et murmura :

- Dormez, maintenant.

Et, serrée étroitement dans les bras de John, son souffle dans sa nuque, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle s'éveilla à la faible lueur de l'aube. Elle avait bougé pendant la nuit, et avait passé un bras pour le serrer contre elle, alors qu'il était sur le dos. Il semblait réveillé, car ses doigts jouaient avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

Un fermier ne tarda pas à leur venir en aide et les raccompagna à Downton. Tout le monde pensa qu'ils avaient demeuré chez le fermier pour la nuit et Mr Bates ne les contredit pas.

Anna savait que les chances de passer une nouvelle nuit avec Mr Bates étaient plus que minces, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y songer, chaque soir, avant de s'endormir. Les yeux fermés, détendu, elle pouvait sentir de nouveau la chaleur du feu, et les battements de son cœur contre le sien.


	5. Noël

**Avant toute chose, je mendie un ou deux petit(s) commentaire(s) d'encouragement...!**

* * *

Elle fixait la bougie allumée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La neige avait recouvert le sol, la scène était si belle.

Elle lui avait à peine parlé depuis des semaines. Ils avaient échangé très peu de mots, toujours en rapport avec la maison. Il lui manquait terriblement, mais elle lui en voulait aussi beaucoup.

Après leur petite aventure dans les bois, ils avaient eu du mal à ne pas tenter de rapprochement, même pendant le travail : se volant des baisers entre deux portes, jusqu'au jour où… ils furent presque surpris. Anna n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu être si bête. Il était marié et ils échangeaient des baisers en cachette, comme des adolescents.

Ils s'étaient disputés. Pour la première fois.

- Anna, avait-il dit. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous embrasser.

Les mots sonnaient clair comme du cristal dans sa mémoire. Il aurait aussi bien pu la gifler, car ces mots ne laissairent rien autre que de la souffrance sur son visage, ce jour-là. Ses bras étaient tombés le long de son corps, et elle avait laissé échapper un soupir de désespoir. Alors qu'elle levait le regard, les coins de ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes. Elle s'était juste assez reprise pour ajouter :

- J'espère que vous le pensez vraiment.

Et elle avait fait volte face.

Cela s'était passé trois semaines avant la veille de Noël. Elle lui avait acheté un cadeau, mais il était resté empaqueté dans le tiroir de sa commode. C'était un modeste présent. Un roman de Sherlock Holmes qu'elle l'avait vu lorgner à la librairie. Il n'aurait jamais dépensé de l'argent pour acheter un livre, alors elle avait pensé que c'était le cadeau idéal.

En temps normal, elle songeait à ses problèmes jusqu'à leur trouver une solution, où bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se résolvent seuls. Mais penser à ce que lui avait dit Bates lui retournait l'estomac. Comment avait-il pu prétendre cela ? Comment pouvait-il réellement le penser ? Regrettait-il vraiment ? Les mois où Mr Bates avaient entièrement fait partie de la vie de Anna comptaient dans les plus heureux de son existence : et il pensait que tout cela n'était qu'une vulgaire erreur ?

Qu'attendait-elle vraiment de lui ? Elle voulait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Et plus précisément, qu'il l'aimait. La nuit où il avait apporté ce plateau jusqu'à sa chambre… les fleurs… Oui, elle avait pensé alors qu'il l'aimait. Et tous ces gestes qu'il avait faits, toutes ces choses qu'il avait dites pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile et lui être agréable, s'était-elle trompée sur leur compte, aussi ? Et s'il était seulement « gentil » ? Si elle avait mal interprété sa conduite ? Peut-être cela la faisait-elle souffrir non parce qu'il n'exprimait pas ses sentiments, mais purement et simplement parce qu'il ne les ressentait peut-être pas du tout.

Peut-être était-elle seule dans cette histoire. Cela la blessait plus que tout. C'était une chose de penser qu'il s'était détourné d'elle pour la protéger, parce qu'il n'était pas libre. Mais il était différent de penser que c'était seulement car il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Comment cela ne lui était-il pas venu à l'esprit plus tôt ? Elle avait été si sûre de ses sentiments. Bien sûr, ils avaient échangé des baisers, mais il avait l'habitude des femmes, et peut-être qu'une autre aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Sa gorge se serrait. Elle souffla la bougie et monta se coucher, sans faire attention aux décorations de lierre et de houx. Elle avait toujours aimé Noël, mais cette-fois ci, elle ne pouvait pas y songer.

Au petit déjeuner, il lui servit une tasse de thé et la posa doucement devant elle. Elle murmura un « merci », sans un regard. Quels que soient les dommages qu'il avait causés, ils étaient sûrement plus importants que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il voulait lui parler. Il avait besoin de s'expliquer. Il l'estimait, il aimait leur amitié… mais il ne voulait pas la compromettre.

Les domestiques étaient aussi bruyants qu'à l'accoutumée : il tenta sa chance.

- Anna, je me demandais si, peut-être…

Mais Mrs Hughes demanda l'aide d'Anna. Elle posa sa tasse et sortit. Il aurait voulu lancer un juron, mais se retint.

Il était certain qu'elle l'évitait. La maison était grande, mais il l'avait cherchée toute la journée sans la trouver. Il la croisa seulement au dîner, mais Gwen était passée les visiter, et cela monopolisa son attention. Elle semblait heureuse, néanmoins, et il était content de cela. Gwen lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour la soirée et Mrs Hughes l'y avait autorisée, malgré les grimaces d'O'Brien.

Il avait aidé le comte à s'habiller, puis s'était assis près de la porte de service, espérant la revoir avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Alors qu'il attendait, pantois, Mrs Hughes vint près de lui.

- Mr Bates, je crois que vous les avez manquées…

Elle sourit et lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il dénoua l'élégant ruban rouge qui serrait le tout et déchira le papier. Il découvrit ainsi une édition flambant neuve du dernier Sherlock Holmes qu'il convoitait depuis quelques temps. Seulement Anna pouvait savoir, pensa-t-il…

Mais il n'y avait ni carte, ni signature, ni mot. Cela aurait dû le rendre heureux, mais l'effet contraire se produisit et il éprouva soudain un profond chagrin. Il l'avait faite souffrir, s'était éloigné d'elle, lui avait fait croire que tous leurs échanges n'étaient qu'erreurs et qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Et en retour… en retour, elle lui offrait un cadeau, sans même attendre une réponse, ou même un remerciement.

- Continuez ! lança Gwen à Anna.

- Continuer quoi ? répondit la jeune femme, innocemment.

- Vous, et le valet de chambre du comte !

Anna leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si seulement vous saviez…

- Je peux savoir, si vous voulez bien me mettre au courant. Je sais seulement que vous ne cessez de vous répandre en éloges à son sujet dans toutes vos lettres !

- Je ne me répands pas, répondit la jeune femme, feignant avoir été outrée.

Finalement, elle raconta toute l'histoire à Gwen, jusqu'au moindre détail.

- Nous nous sommes un peu… emportés, dit-elle en faisant référence à leur nuit dans les bois.

Gwen ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Non, non, il ne s'est rien passé !

- Oh Anna, j'ai cru un instant que…

- Mais je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il pense la même chose de moi que ce que je pense de lui. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir forcé à faire tout cela.

- Certains hommes ont besoin qu'on les pousse ! Et… avez-vous vu la façon dont il vous regarde ? Comme si vous étiez un trésor, une pierre précieuse. Je pourrais mourir pour qu'un homme me lance un tel regard !

- Mais… mais… commença Anna. Dans quoi est-ce que je me lance ?

- Dans l'amour, Anna. L'amour, probablement, sourit la domestique.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du sucre, ou peut-être bien à l'excitation que provoquait chez elle les fêtes de Noël, mais Anna était incapable de trouver le sommeil et toutes ses pensées étaient centrées sur Bates. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il avait été adorable le matin même et elle l'avait presque ignoré. Être son amie, sans pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Mais… ne pas le voir du tout aurait été pire. Elle se résolut finalement à lui parler et à s'excuser, à lui avouer qu'elle prendrait tout ce qu'il pourrait lui donner, même si ce n'était que de l'amitié.

John prenait son petit déjeuner, songeant à Anna. Même s'ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressés la parole des semaines durant, il aimait la voir, chaque jour. Mr Carson venait de l'informer qu'un colonel de Londres avait demandé à voir le comte et qu'ils s'y rendraient tout deux le matin même. John devait faire ses bagages et aider le comte.

- Mr Carson, commença John. Savez-vous combien de temps ce séjour durera ?

- Il me semble que monsieur a parlé de huit semaines.


	6. Le bouquet

Les yeux perdus dans les remous de la casserole, Anna attendait que l'eau commence à bouillir. Mrs Patmore était descendue à la cave et lui avait demandé de remuer le tout quand les premières bulles se montreraient. Mais Mr Bates revenait aujourd'hui et Anna voulait être sûre qu'elle serait disponible à son arrivée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de huit semaines. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres, et la dernière qu'il lui avait envoyée semblait prometteuse. Il avait demandé à la voir à son retour, pour « parler de leur avenir ». Elle ne savait pas si c'était là bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, mais elle ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase. Elle l'avait lue au moins cent fois.

Alors qu'elle attendait, un garçon des postes apporta un bouquet d'une douzaine de longues roses rouges. C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin et la maison était toute décorée de rouge. Anna ne savait pas comment définir son état d'esprit, il oscillait entre l'espoir, l'énervement, le bonheur. Elle aimait cette atmosphère de fête, mais cela lui rappelait tristement qu'elle n'avait pas de « Valentin »… et que celui qu'elle désirait… enfin…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle caressa délicatement les pétales et une carte tomba sur la table. Personne ne le saurait, si elle lisait à qui ce cadeau était adressé, après tout… « Chère Daisy ».

Elle sourit presque tendrement. Elle jetait un nouveau regard à la carte quand Mr Bates entra. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et sourit, mais il sembla sous le choc, ses yeux oscillant entre Anna, les fleurs, et la carte qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Mr Bates, dit-elle. Avant de remarquer qu'il tenait dans sa main une unique rose rouge. Mais il avait déjà fait volte face, s'en allant aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait.

- Mr Bates ! cria-t-elle, et à peine avait-elle atteint la porte qu'elle entendit l'eau bouillir.

Il avait pensé que les fleurs lui étaient adressées, c'était une certitude. Il l'avait prise en train de lire la carte. Elle avait rendu réelles en une seconde toutes les peurs qu'avaient les hommes amoureux : un jeune homme lui aurait fait la cour pendant son absence et était sur le point de la lui enlever. Et il tenait une rose… Lui était-elle destinée ? Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle devait le trouver.

Il n'était pas à l'extérieur, il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. Le couloir des domestiques était vide. Après avoir inspecté tous les étages, elle se retrouva dans les quartiers du comte et perçut un froissement dans une chambre d'ami.

Il était là, rangeant ses vestes dans un placard. Elle s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous êtes rapide, malgré cette canne, dit-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui jeter un regard, puis revint à son occupation.

- Je suis seulement gêné.

- Elles étaient pour Daisy, assura Anna.

Il leva les yeux au plafond, plissant les yeux, puis revenant sur elle.

- Mais… la carte ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire.

- Elle n'était pas signée, mais je suspecte William.

- Alors, elles ne vous étaient pas destinées ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Hélas non, je n'ai, encore une fois, pas de prétendant…

Elle tentait de paraître triste, mais son ton était trop léger pour y prétendre. Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, puis les releva, faisant la moue.

Il s'assit sur le canapé au pied du lit.

- Vous en avez un, soupira-t-il. Puis il resta silencieux un moment avant de poursuivre. Vous feriez une épouse magnifique et une mère merveilleuse… Le savez-vous ? Je vous souhaite toutes ces choses, Anna. Un foyer, un mari, des enfants. Une vie où vous recevriez des chocolats, des fleurs, des bijoux pour la Saint Valentin, et pour tous les autres jours de l'année. Mais je ne peux rien vous offrir de cela, termina-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais maintenant, quand je vous imagine auprès d'un autre, j'en viens à trembler, mes mains deviennent moites, je me sens mal. Je voudrais être cet homme… Je voudrais être digne de vous. Pouvoir vous faire la cour, vous épouser, mais je ne peux pas…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-… à mon plus grand désespoir. Je vous aime aussi humblement que je le peux, mais ainsi j'ai le sentiment de vous priver de la vie que vous méritez vraiment.

Elle prit place près de lui, silencieuse.

- Je n'aurais jamais même rêver partir d'ici. Autour de mes vingt-six ans, j'ai réalisé que je pourrais être heureuse toute ma vie, ici, à Downton. Mrs Hughes ne serait plus Mrs Hughes, un jour… et quelqu'un devrait prendre sa place. Mais vous avez été une surprise complète, commença-t-elle en souriant. Et tout ce que vous m'avez offert…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens.

- Gentillesse, amitié, confiance… c'est plus que ce que je n'avais imaginé avoir un jour. Et je vous suis reconnaissante pour cela. Est-ce que je souhaite davantage, est-ce que je rêve à davantage? Oui, bien sûr… mais seulement avec vous. Sans vous, eh bien… au moins, j'aurais Downton.

Ses mots le laissèrent coi, mais diffusèrent dans ses veines comme un sang neuf, plein d'espoir et de bonheur. Ils étaient délicieux à entendre. Il l'avait sous-estimée, il avait été idiot. Il devait la chérir et l'aimer, autant qu'il le pourrait.

- S'il vous plaît, Anna… S'il vous plaît, sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire souffrir, d'aucune manière. Je sais… Je sais que je vous ai fait croire que je ne me souciais guère de vous, c'était une erreur. Vous devez le savoir. Je me soucie beaucoup, beaucoup de vous.

- Vous vous souciez de moi ?

- Je vous aime, Anna Smith, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Sachez-le.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, mais il se raidit légèrement.

- Je sais, dit-elle. Nous devons nous arrêter là.

- Je ne sais pas si nous devons nous arrêter… contentons-nous de savoir nous contrôler.

- Alors… nous pourrions nous embrasser ? sourit-elle.

- Pas dans la maison.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Mr Bates… Et cette rose que vous aviez pour moi ?

Il eut un sourire et plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

- J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait légèrement été abimée…

Elle la prit lentement, et sourit.

- Elle est magnifique, merci, lança-t-elle avec un sourire ému.

- Mr Molesley a accepté de m'en donner une.

- Ainsi, c'est là-bas que vous étiez ce matin ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Anna, peut-être devrions-nous officialiser tout cela ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous courtiser au sens propre du terme, mais je pense que cela fait un moment que nous le faisons, néanmoins ? L'avocat pense qu'il pourrait plaider l'abandon du domicile, mais il n'est pas très optimiste.

- Vous avez engagé un avocat ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, il y a quelques mois. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler…

- Parce que vous ne vouliez pas trop me faire espérer ? l'interrompit-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- Vous… commença-t-elle en enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine, devez absolument arrêter de vous inquiéter tant de mes sentiments. Je suis une grande fille, vous savez ?

Un bruit provenant du couloir les fit sursauter, et elle sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Le repas fut merveilleux. Ils eurent droit à des framboises, et John trouva l'application et l'émerveillement que mettait Anna à les croquer absolument fascinante. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, juste un baiser chaste, au coin de ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

- Carson, rappela Robert. Une autre chose… Pouvons-nous libérer Bates tous les après-midi jusqu'à mercredi ? Je n'aurai pas besoin de lui, je dois rencontrer Matthew seul à seul au sujet de la succession.

- Certainement, monsieur.

Comme Carson quittait la pièce, Robert eut un sourire. Il avait remarqué Bates couper une rose des jardins de Mr Molesley. Il était agréable de voir que le pauvre garçon prenait enfin des initiatives. Les murmures à propos d'Anna et lui n'avaient cessé dans la maison depuis des mois. Il savait que son compagnon avait beaucoup souffert de son premier mariage. Il méritait bien cela, à présent.

Anna ne put trouver le sommeil que tard cette nuit-là, ne cessant de jeter des regards vers le petit vase de cristal qui contenait la rose d'un rouge parfait. Puis elle finit par s'endormir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le matin suivant, au petit déjeuner, Mr Bates s'assit près d'elle et lui murmura :

- Mr Carson m'a donné mes après-midi jusqu'à mercredi.

Elle manqua d'envoyer valser son toast.

- Mais, je suis libre les mercredis !

- Je sais, sourit-il malicieusement.

Le mercredi suivant, ils allèrent ensemble au village. Il l'emmena à la librairie, et lui acheta des gâteaux et des chocolats. Elle ne cessait de rire et de lui sourire, gênée mais comblée par ses soins. Enfin, ils revinrent à Downton, bras dessus, bras dessous, et il sembla à John qu'il n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne journée.


End file.
